Knowing Her Mind
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: REM. Ino finds an unseen liking to Naruto, however, With the events of the misty village however, She will have to learn alot more about Naruto, And get Inbetween Him and Hinata. InoxNaruto
1. Cloud Gazing

Knowing Her Mind

CIL: ok, time for another wierd idea. After playing a few rounds of Clash of ninja 2 (which is how i make my action sequences and even get ideas half the time) I've come up with an idea, InoxNaruto Dodges flying debrie and objects being thrown . However, If any of you noticed, I have placed REM in the summary, which means that my beginner trilogy has happened (well, the first two in this case). So we are in for love, jealousy, passion, and perhaps a battle...maybe not, It is a romance fic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto had left his house after Hinata had dropped him off. He sat in a darked corner on the block and look on at the sky, silently pointing out the shapes to himself. He understood excatly what happened at the misty village. His mind was wrapped around the kiss, he remembered the feeling inside himself when they connected. He questioned his worth once again since the exams.

"Hinata...likes me? Ha" His laugh felt unbelieved. "Like I can live up to the great Hyuga clan. This will be hard on her too, Not like she can just quit being a Hyuga either"

"Hey!" Ino popped out of nowhere, nearly making Naruto's heart pop out of his chest.

"Ahh! What the hell!?" Naruto nearly burst into a fit. "What are you doing here!?"

"Nothing, just admiring the veiw" She delayed looking back up a tthe sky. "What about you, I know I say you star gaze in class but hey, I didn't really mean it"

Naruto thought for a minute "Just...Thinking about...things"

"Something happened between you and Hinata, didn't it?"

Naruto froze.

"Home on, you had her in the bridal carry for god sake. And her constant gazing in your eyes was a dead on give away"

"W-why do you care anyway" Naruto got in her face. "Shouldn't you be after Sasuke or something, get off my back!"

"Hahaha" Ino laughs giddily. "Naruto you ARE funny" She sits down next to him and looks up at the clouds with him. "Sakura can have Sasuke, But a real man is hard to come by"

Naruto loked at her with an odd look. "_She's actually sitting beside me? This must be some kinda prank_"

"Naruto, how would you describe me" Ino said as she still looked up at the clouds.

"Wait what?! Describe you?"

"Yeah. Like what do you think of me, be honest, I want to know if I hurt you back then"

"Well" Naruto went back into his memories, he recalled all the time Ino called him names, Tripped him in class, near every event that allowed her, amounst the whole class, to point and laugh.

"Ok, ok! I admit, I was rather harsh back then. Even diabolital wouldn't sum it up. But you know what? I'm sorry. I truly am, If I would have known you could be such a gentalmen, perhaps I would have taken a liking to you sooner"

Naruto was shocked into motionless awe. "_First Hinata, now Ino. What the hell is happening?_" "Your joking right? Shikamaru or Choji are around with a camera or something, Then your going to pull something, I just know it"

Ino laughs hystarically. "Oh you" ino kisses him on the lower neck. "Come find me when your actually ready to talk seriously" Ino walks off with a sultry suave. She looks back and gives him an alluring wink before she turns out of sight.

"Great, two women like me. Aren't I just the lucky one"

Meanwhile in the nearby streets...

Ino walks with a smale timid smile. Memories of the days taunting him flash before her eyes. A single tear comes to her eye, but she wipes it away and puts on a triumphant glow.

"he's strong. If not for me, he'd of never become so stubborn, It's the least I can do. After all, If he'd save Hinata, He'll save a damsel like me"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, again a small starter, But It's had to write for Ino, I'm reading up on her bio in wikipedia, so It'll improve in the next chapters.


	2. Walking At Night

Knowing Her Mind

CIL: wow, five reveiws, a C2 acceptence, and 300 plus hits. Something tells me I wasn't the first one to think of this. But I do hope to be one of the better ones.On with it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All through the night Naruto had an odd dream, Of a grinning fox, with an evil arua. It taunted him and placed his will within the darker depths of his mind. No one he called out to was able to help him. He felt the grining beast taking over his soul. All hope seemed lost, But a small shine came to the darker path of his mind, and with it a voice of a young women.

"Naruto, you can fight this! Your not weak, Come on!" He couldn't put a name to it, but the voice gave him the strength to wake up from the hellish dream.

"Whoa" Naruto caught his breath as he stood up. His eyes shivered as the fear began to receed. Naruto could only remember the darkness, and the voice that called out to him.

"Who was that? It...It couldn't have been someone I know, Only Hinata knows where I live. And she wouldn't dare be here at this hour. Perhaps...Perhaps this voice...Wasn't from around here? Did I just...recall it?" Naruto stepped out of his bed and got dressed. The morning sun had not yet risen, nor will it for a few hours.

Naruto stepped out of his apartment and headed out into the streets. He stared up at the stars as he usually does when he can't sleep. He was going back to his old habit of identifying them when that voice spoke to him again. "_Staring at the stars again Naruto? Can't you stay here on earth?_"

"Ino!" Naruto froze in mid step. "It's was Ino's voice. But...But why would she...How could that..."

"You know, there is a curfew Naruto" Kakashi placed a firm grip on the students shoulder. "You really should be getting sleep, especially after your episode in the msty village"

"I...I know" Naruto looked for an excuse. "I couldn't sleep, So...So...I was going to give mom a burial site. Something to know she is still in my heart"

"Hmm" Kakashi looked at him, is eyes never evedent of any form of thought. "Well alright then. As long as your not looking for someone at this hour...I guess your not going to do any harm"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm...Oh, nothing. Just...thinking out loud"

Naruto just stood confused as Kakashi walked off past him. He slapped his forehead and continued on his way. After successfully getting a lie to work with Kakashi, Naruto returned to his thoughts. As did another student wandering the streets...

Ino was up on a high rooftop, Watching Naruto as he wondered aimlessly across the village. She just stared on with a light red gleam to her face.

"Naruto, I bet your thinking of me. Who could blame you, I bet your thinking of thought your young little mind doesn't understand. Haha, I know you can't resist the hottest Kunoichi in Konoha" She laughed to herself rightious comments. She then stopped abruptly, A thought came to her mind. "Wait, I know very little about him. How can we be so destined if I barely know the real Naruto?" He mind scrabbled for ideas to learn the most she could about Naruto. "I can't go look for records, That'd be to obvious, and every other student knows just as much I d-" Ino stopped in mind sentence. "Hinata! She would know lots. She and him just got back from a misson, they had to connect somehow. All I have to do, Is enter that pretty little mind of hers. And I'm sure I'll know enough about him...To have him just swoon over me. Naruto! you will be mine!"

Ino jumped off the rooftop and headed back to her home, There she would rest. And the next night, Would come a forging of a friendship, Not ment to last.


	3. Step One

Knowing Her Mind

CIL: two more C2's. I fell like my grove is starting to settle. Perhaps I'll get to real writing and make a few marks on Fiction Press. I already have one there, But sadly it hit it's halt after It has become decalred "unsafe" for publication. Oh well, I won't let that hold me back. On with the show.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ino couldn't contain herself, She was waiting for Hinata outside Naruto's favorate Ramen shop. Her plan was perfect so far, all she had to do was make the switch and she'd be set. But Hinata would surely not let her gaurd down so easy.

"H-hello? I-Ino? A-Are you here?"

"Hinata!" Ino jumped out of nowhere and hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata tried to squueze out of the grip she was in.

Ino dropped the embrace and fixed her hair behind her ears. "Hinata, darling, oh how I have wanted to talk to you in so long"

"I hardly think your telling the truth" Hinata gave an angry look at her. "You said you wanted to discuss Naruto. You've been with everyone else on that train. Taunting him, and putting him down. I hardly think I even want to be here"

"Your right" Ino faked her guilt. "I have been much of hard one on Naruto. Which is why I called you here. I know that you feel for Naruto" Hinata shrunk in her attire, thinking her secret was save up to this point. "And that's why I'm going to help you. I'll enter Naruto's mind, and get the dirt on weather he likes you or not. What do you say?"

Hinata was appaled. "How dare you!" She slapped Ino hard. "You still mistreat him even now! How dare you even think about doing such a thing!"

Ino held the mark across her face. She growled as she felt her perfect skin rough up from the mark. "I'll make you pay for that!" Ino struck Hinata hard to the nose. Hinata fell back and called out in pain.

"You little! I'm going to take over your body. I'm going to get what I need from Naruto! And you know what! I may even do something you wish you could do!"

Hinata's eyes grew in shock and embarassment. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Watch me, I'll make him fall head over heels for me, and make you look like some taudry wench!" Ino used her Mind transfer Jutsu and switched bodies with the young blue haired girl before her.

Ino's body fell limp, Hinata stood up and looked on at the young blonde. Her new torquiose (I believe that's the color, and correct spelling) eyes lit up with glee.

"Success, Naruto your gonna be mine" Hinata (Tell me if it's going to get confusing, I'll use Ino from now on but then I'll be feeling a little weird about it) picked up Ino's body and headed to a thick brushed area outside her home. She hides her body from sight and begins step one...

Step one...

"Getting to know him" Ino said to herself. "I have to know what it was like for him, how he really felt as we all hurt him"

Ino stepped up to Naruto's door and took a deep breath. "Ok, hope this works. (I can't remember if Ino also has the hosts voice after the jutsu, for now it is so, but if not please tell me I wish to work with little change to the main story as possible) Hopefully Naruto will play his part right" Ino knocks on the door. Waiting for the answer from the young blonde on the other side.

Naruto opens the door with a groggy leer. "Unh? H-Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Naruto" Ino threw herself into his arms. "Naruto...I-I had a dream. It must of been, oh, thank godness your are alright"

"Hinata. What happened?"

"It...It...It was" "_Oh no! I forgot to think of a reason! Ow, my nose...Wait!_" "Neji! Neji...he...he attacked me again, for running after you to the misty village"

"What! Neji, again? Oh, he'll pay for this one"

"Be careful Naruto" She looked on with overflowing love. "Your my hero" "_Man, this stuff still feels like I'm licking a carpet. But after Hiashi hears of Naruto attacking Neji, Hinata won't be able to go near him_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh, what a note to end on. Will Naruto be able to beat Neji once agian? Will the end result be as Ino expects? Will I ever think of a way to end this ficti-oops, well to late now. True, I haven't actually worked out an ending for this one, but that's because I'm going to try and keep it going as long as I can, After all, hinata got a trilogy, why not give Ino 20 chapter story or something just as good.


	4. Step One Complete, To a Degree

Knowing Her Mind

CIL: I thank everyone for there reviews, many have helped in more ways then one. Now on for the first slightly violent chapter of this epic love fic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Neji!" Naruto called at the top of his lungs. "Neji you Bastard! Get out here now!" Naruto stood outside the main village gate, (I'm thinking of that large stage in Clash 2) he clenches his fist in anger. "Neji you $#& bastard!"

"Enough cursing you impunted fool!" Neji came in a cloud of leaves. "Why are you yealling across the whole village or me?" Neji asked angrily.

Naruto gave no responce but got a cheap shot in. Naruto then growled.

"What was that for?" Neji said holding his face after the impact.

"You know damn well what it's for!"

Ino just arrived at the scene, she hid well, knwing Neji could easily foul the whole plan.

"I see nothing wrong with what I have done of late. I see not why anything I have done could anger you so much"

Naruto threw another punch. Neji grabbed it and nearly broke it in a submisson hold. "Now, I don't want to get serious when I don't have to" Neji dodged a clones attack that came from behind him. "_Intresting, He is at the point where his chakra is overflowing, and is making use of itself on it's own accord_"

Naruto kicked at Neji's elbow, Neji let go of his hand and flipped back and readied for combat.

Naruto dashed at Neji. Neji held his ground and waited for the attack. Naruto thrusted with a large punch, Neji dodged it and the several instantanious attacks from the clones that followed. Neji went to counter but Naruto dodged and placed his hands to the ground, giving him more strength to the kick he delivered to Neji's gut. Neji quickly backed off, and held a Kunai in his hand. Naruto dashed in again, Neji threw the Kunai, Naruto dodged and grabbed the kunai, lunging in Naruto missed his target, and was pummled by Neji's relentless attacks. Before long, Neji closed off all of Naruto's Chakra, just as he did in the exams. Neji then stood victorious. Ino gasped in horror.

"_Not what I expected! Now what!?Wait...I got it! Release_" Ino's spirit returned to her body.

Ino woke up, slightly in a daze, she had never held onto a transfer that long before. Choji and Shikamaru gave a smile when they saw her eyes open.

"Oh thank god your alright. We found you here all limp we thought someone had did something to you" Choji said, stuffing his face with various sweets.

"NotimetotalkNarutointroubleneedsmyhelp" Ino said in a haste as she bolted up and left the two in her dust to translate.

Back at the gate Naruto still lay out cold on the floor. And Neji stands above him.

"Attacking a Hyuga without consent. You'll be sure the main branch wil hear of this" Neji found it odd that Hinata had not made te scene yet to heal Naruto's wounds, "I hope you enjoyed what time you shared with Hinata in the misty village, those will be your very last moments together"

Ino just made the scene as Neji began to walk away. "Naruto!" She acted surprised, but her worry was real. "Naruto wake up! There is no way you could be beaten by him. You won before!"

"He wasn't consumed with hate before" Neji said with his back still turned. "He was unable to keep a steady strategy, and payed that price"

"Neji! You didn't have to do this to him! Show some respect, or even remorce! your no ninja, your nothing but a worthless little boy! Whose only goal is to better himself, above any cost!" Ino stood up and cleanched her fist at her side.

"Do you want to battle me?" Neji calmly stated.

Ino cringed, her fear held her back. "_Naruto needs medical attention_" Ino picked Naruto up and rushed to the hospital. Her team mates shortly arrived at the scene sfter her departure.

"You know, It's wierd how she acts. I'll never understand women, or Ino for that matter" Shikamaru shoke his head.

Hospital...

Ino sat beside the bed. Waiting for the beaten soul on the bed to awaken from his combative slumbor. Awhile passed and her hopes arrived, The young blonde opened an eye to see Ino beside him.

"I-Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting..." Ino looked away, feeling a little guilty about what she had done to him.

"Hehe, normally it's Hinata by my side when wake up from this sorta thing" Naruto sat up and rested his back on the pillow. "Not that I'm complaining"

"Your always so simple about these things"

"I'll get him for what he did. Hinata won't be pushed around by him, not when I'm around"

As if on cue, Hinata bursts into the room. Ino quuickly hides under the hospital bed, knowing what she was here for.

"Where is she! She must be here! Where's Ino!" Hinata was yelling, an odd site for Naruto to see.

"She's right-" Naruto looked at the once occupied seat beside him. "She was right there..."

"_Great, He's gonna get me killed. Damn, I didn't want to do this. Mind transfer!_" Ino took over Naruto and played it cool. "I think she just snuck out, I remember hearing her beautiful voice as I was coming to conciousness. Then you bolted in here and nearly gave me a heart attack"

Hinata glared at Naruto. Ino became scared and released the Jutsu before Hinata could notice. Hinata just continued glaring, then with a huff she nearly slammed the door on her way back out. Leaving Naruto to sort out his own confusion.

"Ok, now all the girls are acting weird. Did something happen when I left the village?"

"No, nothing happened" Ino said as she crawled out from under the bed, giving Naruto a shock. "But from the sounds a things you mght need to space your self from Hinata, I think your injuries were the only thing that saved you" Ino had her guilty look on again.

"Yeah..." Naruto forced a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm fine now Ino, you can head home"

"Wait, Naruto. I wanted to know. From your words, your mind, how it felt..."

"Huh? What? How what felt?"

"All these years, picked on, treated like dirt. You wear a smile, and een mean it. How do you manage this?"

"Hhhrrgh" Naruto sighed. "I guess I can tell you, you won't leave unless I tell you would you?"

Ino gave a small smile.

"Ok then, get comfertable..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope I did good. Reading this over and over just seems like I'm missing something, or am forgetting a minor detail. I can always repost if you guys spot enough errors. Next chapter, step one complete.


End file.
